degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:BreakTheInternet/@comment-3575890-20170106073549
TRIGGER WARNING: suicide Anybody hear about that poor little girl that committed suicide on a live stream? It's so heartbreaking. I couldn't help it; as soon as I read of this tragedy, I wanted to know who this girl was. I felt that the world owed her that much to hear her story. It turned out that she had went to the greatest extremes to get out in the public sphere; the horrors that this child faced were abysmal. She repeatedly reached out for help online. She posted videos about her depression and her terrible home life. She kept an online journal detailing being bullied, living in squalor, self-harming, and being verbally, emotionally, physically, and sexually abused by her worthless step father who apparently also encouraged her to commit suicide. She posted pictures of her room, which consisted of leaky pipes, a rusty mattress rested on a puddle, and a hole in the floor big enough for a bird to fly through. She also showed the kindness in her heart, repeatedly reaching out to those in need in her videos, in spite of that she needed support more than anyone. In spite of all the darkness in her life, this sweet girl had such this light inside of her. She smiled through the pain, reached out to those in pain, sang beautifully, articulated her thoughts so intelligently, and voiced her opinion so expressively...but nobody fucking heard her. This poor child poured her heart out repeatedly for months online in her desperation for support that she was not getting in her immediate life and nobody did a damn thing. They bullied her in the comments section, and then in there cowardice deleted their comments in the aftermath of her death. Allegedly, even in her final moments alive, there were pieces of shit encouraging her to go through with it on the live stream. This poor child never had the support system she so desperately needed. Now, I did not watch the video. I never will. I have no desire to, but I know the gut-wrenching details. Just ten minutes after her death, her mother calls for her. Just TEN MINUTES could have made all the difference in the world, but so many other things could as well such as removing this child from the toxic environment by which she lived. That isn't to say that it would have saved her. Depression is such a hideous disease that affects all facets of your life. It attacks your mind, your heart, your sense of worth and perception of all aspects of life, but even if she was too far gone at this point, the horrors that which pushed her to do this should NEVER have happened. Should never have been ALLOWED to happen! It is true that this sweet girl lost her life to a force far greater than herself and those around her, but it is also clear that many people drove her to the brink of which she felt the only way of escape from the pain that those around her inflicted upon her was death. She was 12 years. A child with a bright future ahead of her. She was kind, gifted, intelligent, compassionate, creative, talented, and beautiful in every way, and yet this world had been so UGLY to her. None of those wonderful things mattered to those whom openly abused her so cruelly. So much in fact, that she left this world on a live stream so that the world could know her story, and so that those responsible for the harm that befell her, could grasp the gravity of the pain they had inflicted. Here I was shaking and crying for this little girl who suffered in silence for so long and relied on social media for help because she was so afraid of the consequences of the truth affecting her personal life. The gutwrenching concept of a child committing suicide on a live stream has stuck in my brain. I just cannot stop thinking about her. The sadness in her eyes that aged her so far beyond her years, her smile so bright, the pain is just barely perceptible, her bubbly voice and sweet disposition. The desperation in which she begged for help. It just breaks my heart so much knowing she's gone. I look at her videos and wish so much that she could have gotten the help she was asking for. Now, there's an array of response from everybody flocking to her videos to reach out and give their condolences. But now it's just too damn late. To make matters worse, even now, her two siblings are living in the same conditions with that horrible excuse for a man. It just sickens me that such a beautiful and innocent soul had nobody to comfort her. She deserved so much better than what she was dealt in her short 12 years on earth. And I almost wish I hadn't seen her videos she posted in her final few months on this earth because now I can't get her tear-filled broken hearted voice out of my head. Rest in peace, sweetheart. Your voice has been heard, your fight will not be in vain, and your memory never forgotten. I am not even a religious person, but nevertheless, heaven has gained another angel and this world has lost one.